Electronic devices, similar to those used in telecommunications, typically operate with the use of a rechargeable battery to power the electronic device. To recharge the battery, an electrical current is applied to the battery to electrically reverse the electrochemical reactions that previously generated electricity, for future conversion into electricity. Typically, the source of the electrical current to charge a battery is alternating current (AC) mains electricity. For instance, a micro-USB cable can connect an electronic device to a wall receptacle delivering AC electricity to charge the battery of the electronic device.
Although plugging an electronic device into an AC power source is sufficient to charge a battery of an electronic device, an AC power source is not always available. For example, a person stranded or simply working in the field with no means of generating sustainable electricity cannot simply plug the device into a cable charger connected to a wall receptacle. Without a conventional AC power source to recharge the battery, the electronic device will eventually fail. Moreover, consumption of the electricity and electricity generation can be harmful to the environment, and harmful to a person's finances.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for charging a battery and/or an electronic device with an alternate power source, in particular, solar cell technology.